


In Cold Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Creepy, Grotesque Details of Murder, Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arin hanson has been missing for weeks on end now, and dan decides to explore the manor far out of glendale. a few weeks ago, a group of high school kids went missing in the very same manor dan is entering... who is to say he won't succumb to the same fate as everybody else?</p><p>(CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING, STARBABY'S 2015 HALLOWEEN FIC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> i dont normally do notes at the beginning BUT this message is for anybody who wants to read this fic but isnt sure of what will happen! in this fic there are GORY details of murder, mutilation, violence, body parts, asphyxiation, abuse etc. i wouldnt recommend reading this if you are prone to being triggered by these kinds of things and please read at your own risk! if you're not sure if you'd like this, i feel it is better that you don't read it at all. i'd hate for you to become upset / distressed at my work, it is not my intentions at all! if so, you can wait for my more light-hearted halloween fic i shall be starting soon and ACTUALLY releasing on halloween! there are trigger warnings at each of the posts for the routes on tumblr. so here are the ones for this section of the fic.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: blood; mentions of murder; gory details; mutilation; body parts.

The chillness to the air was not refreshing whatsoever. The windows outside lead to nowhere, just being entirely pitch black. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dan could've sworn he saw moving figures or eyes moving around in the infinite darkness. The posters were of no use now, Dan knew where Arin was. Having been missing for weeks, the entire group were on their toes until Dan came across the abandoned manor. It was well out of town, but rumours had popped up of freaky things happening within the walls of the manor. It was only when a group of high school kids entered the manor with no return did Dan begin to get incredibly suspicious.

The night Arin left was as bitter as the atmosphere within the grand entrance hall. It was sudden, Dan instantly blaming himself for it - even though there was nothing to blame himself for. Many nights since then has he laid awake, sickened with worry. Arin left no trace, no notes - nothing. There was nothing for the police to get leads on, with that, they put the investigation "on hold". It was the police's polite way of saying they had given up.

Suzy was staying with Ross and Holly, grief-stricken. It was depressing just to even enter that manor, hearing the sobs and cries of Suzy, who was just desperate to have Arin back. She didn't care why he left, where he was, what state he was in - she just wanted him back. If that wasn't love, Dan wasn't sure what was. The devotion Suzy had by going out on group searches everyday and every night until she was forced by her own body to stop. The overwhelming support was nice too at the beginning, but just with anything, it died down. With no leads, people weren't sure what to do, Suzy started checking the same places over and over in the hopes that's where he'll be, but to no result.

The manor was more of a last resort, a final place to search. Dan hadn't told a soul where he was going, knowing he was putting his entire life on the line by being there. It was frightening, Dan wished he has somebody's hand to hold. He only had himself, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie and shaking even more with every step taken. Dan closed his eyes as his legs moved automatically, reaching the end of the grand hall. There was dust everywhere, broken glass, destroyed rugs and paintings all mutilated. It truly was a horror movie scene. Opening his eyes, Dan looked up at the staircase leading to upper floors. He turned, looking back at the front door. The uncertainty of it possibly being the last time he'd see it made his stomach twist violently.

One, two, three, four. One, two, three four. Dan counted the steps in a pattern to help ease his nerves as he continued walking up the staircase, the banister was far too dusty and grubby to touch.  The way the carpet was torn at the seams and loose in some areas was also off putting, Dan tried to erase the thought of him falling down the staircase. It wasn't long before Dan had conquered all 37 steps onto the upper landing, it didn't make him feel any better about the circumstance he was in. He looked at both ends of the corridor, one was a seemingly dead end whilst the other turned to another corridor. Dan went down the dead end, looking for any clues as to somebody's presence. The dead end was not a wall, but rather a bookcase. The books were nothing of interest, Dan pressed his hand against the unit. He'd hoped it would spin, much like in the movies. There was no sign of any part of the bookcase budging, so he gave up.

Reluctant to check any of the rooms, Dan quickly walked across the staircase and to the other side. He halted and walked back, looking down the staircase. He nearly vomited, the sight was to grotesque. Shaken up completely, Dan curled into a ball, his eyes only focusing on the body at the bottom of the stairs.

One of the high school kids. One of the girls. Dan remembered the photo of her face, how the news reporters repeated the fact she had a 3.9 GPA and was homecoming queen. Practically America's newfound sweetheart. Now bloodied, mutilated, torn. Her organs were spilled and she had a lifeless expression, eyes wide open. Shit was beginning to get weird and Dan was horrified, regretting his decision of even thinking to come to the manor. Feeling totally nauseated, Dan used all of his strength to crawl across the stairway, just so he couldn't see the sight of the poor girl's dead body anymore. He curled up in a little ball, his head buried in his knees until eventually, he stopped shaking. Dan rose, holding onto the dirtied wall for support, took a deep breath and began walking down the other corridor once more.

The doors were all damaged, just like the rest of the corridor. Many had their doorknobs torn off, some even had bloody handprints on them. Dan continued walking, trying to keep a cool head despite what he had already seen. The chandeliers flickered and swung, giving the impression that they were about to fall directly onto Dan. The nervousness began to get to Dan again as he began to shake slightly, he swallowed hard and tried to remember as to why he was here - Arin. Dan couldn't bear to see everybody looking so sad, the lovelies were constantly messaging, trying to find even the smallest bit of information from any of the grumps. Dan hummed a Starbomb song to himself to try and ease the feeling of being watched. A hidden security camera moved with his motions as he stopped at the end of the corridor, facing the mirror. Dan looked at himself and scratched the back of his head; Dan moved back suddenly as the mirror fell and shattered into hundreds, if not thousands, of small pieces.

"Whoa!" Dan's voice echoed into the corridor, a small, distant noise was made almost in reply. Dan decided to keep moving.

The other corridor was even more tattered, with scratch marks made in the wallpaper and a lot more blood was found along the walls and on the floor. It was extremely unnerving. Dan looked down at what faced him in this corridor, which sure lead to more places than the other corridor. There was a door, which was not damaged at all, the doorknob was still on and shone with the chandelier light. Towards the end of the corridor was an obvious servant's quarters, fairly standard for a manor built in the 19th century, despite being abandoned in the sixties the quarters must've remained. For was purpose, Dan was unsure of the answer. There were then some very ancient stairs leading downstairs into some kind of basement. It was dark but a single light bulb flickered, giving some kind of ability to look into a small section of the basement.

[THE SERVANT’S QUARTERS](http://grumpower.tumblr.com/post/131106250579/servantsquarters)

[THE SHINY DOOR](http://grumpower.tumblr.com/post/131106305459/masterbedroom)

[THE BASEMENT](http://grumpower.tumblr.com/post/131106261029/thebasement)

**Author's Note:**

> i. am. so. excited. to. give. this. to. you. all!
> 
> oh my lord i have been planning this one for AGES! and it is not of my usual steed, i admit! but oh lord i have played the magnificent undertale and it just pushed me to write this idea further. i couldn't simply wait until halloween to give this to you all! i will be writing a more light-hearted halloween fic, just in case you wondered if this is it!
> 
> with this choose your own ending, all of the routes are on my tumblr. unless AO3 develops an 'unlisted' choice, as does tumblr to tell the truth, they shan't be appearing here! i'd hate to spoil my routes for anybody!
> 
> thank you all for your continued support, and i hope you enjoy something that is VERY much so different from my usual work!


End file.
